goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Ball Bro Goes Shoplifting
Plot Ball Bro asks his mom for a lighter, but she says no. So Ball Bro steals some lighters while the cashier went away for a phone call. He also steals several other stuff! This is the 13th episode of ObjectOverloadFanatic2001's Mario Character series. Cast Ball Bro's Mom: Kendra Ball Bro: Young Guy Orange Toad: Brian Yellow Yoshi: Paul Ultimate Class Super Saiyan 2 Note: Ivy Officer Ashley: Herself Officer Alan: Himself Dry Bone Bro: Diesel Dry Bone Bro's Dad: Dallas Intro Love and Marriage plays. BALL BRO Goes Shoplifting © 1974 ObjectOverloadFanatic2001 Enterprises Inc. Love and Marriage... Starring Ball Bro Love and Marriage... Kendra Go together like a horse and carriage... Orange Toad This i tell ya brother... Yellow Yoshi You can't have one without the other... Ultimate Class Super Saiyan 2 Note Love and Marriage... Song ends Transcript Ball Bro and his mom are at the store. Kendra: Oh! Maybe i should get this new packet of tuna! Ball Bro: Um, Mom, can i get a lighter? Kendra: Absolutely Not! What Are You Gonna Do With It? Smoke W**d With Your Friends Again? Who's Your Dealer? Tell Me Right Now! Don't Ask Me Again Or You're Grounded! Ball Bro leaves his mom and goes to the checkout lane #20. Phone rings. Ball Bro is using the thinking expression. Orange Toad: Someone is calling me! I better see who it is! Orange Toad leaves the checkout lane for the phone call. Orange Toad: Hello! Yes! This is Orange Toad speaking! Toadbert: Hello Orange Toad! I just wanted to ask you if you bad any flat screen TV's. Ball Bro: Now is my chance to make a run for it! Ball Bro leaves his hiding spot and makes a run for the lighters. He then steals an entire shelf of toys, an entire shelf of food, and an entire shelf of art stuff. He then makes a run to the exit. Kendra: AND JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING SCHEMING AND RUNNING TO THE EXIT OF THE STORE! TELL ME THE TRUTH RIGHT NOW OR YOU'RE GROUNDED BIGGER TIME! Ball Bro: NOTHING MOM GET THE F**K OUT OF MY WAY! Alarm sounds. Super Saiyan 2 Note: Whoa! Is that Ball Bro stealing?! Not on my watch with my pregnant belly! Yellow Yoshi! Come hold this little boy down! Yellow Yoshi runs toward Ball Bro and holds him down. Yellow Yoshi: I Got Him! (Note calls 911) Super Saiyan 2 Note: Hello 911! This is Note! Ball Bro is shoplifting! Can you come over here to arrest and execute Ball Bro? Thanks! Goodbye! Officer Ashley: PUT YOUR HANDS BEHIND YOUR BACK! YOU KNOW YOUR RIGHTS! Officer Ashley handcuffs Ball Bro. Officer Alan: WE ARE TAKING YOU TO JAIL FOR A LONG TIME! GET IN THE POLICE CAR NOW! Kendra: BALL BRO! ARE YOU FREAKING SERIOUS RIGHT NOW! I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU TRIED TO STEAL LIGHTERS AT THE STORE! WHAT IN THE NAME OF GOD IS WRONG WITH YOU! I MEAN, I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU RIGHT NOW! YOU ARE GROUNDED FOR 10 YEARS DURING YOUR PRISON TIME! GO TO SLEEP ON THE FLOOR NOW! Ball Bro: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! 5 years later... Officer Alan: Wait! No! Ball Bro Just Broke Out Of Prison! Ball Bro: HA (X20)! SEE YOU NEVER POLICE! I AM FREE FOREVER! Officer Ashley: BUSTED! YOU WILL NOW BE EXECUTED BY FALLING INTO A BOTTOMLESS PIT! At the bottomless pit... Officer Ashley: Any Last Words Before I Push You In The Pit? Ball Bro: F**K YOU! I WISH YOU WERE F*****G DEAD! Officer Alan: How Dare You Say That To Us! That's It! Time To Die! Officer Ashley pushes Ball Bro into the bottomless pit. Ball Bro: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Bones crack. Officer Alan: He's Dead! At Ball Bro's funeral... Everyone is cheering! Except for Dry Bone Bro, who is crying. Diesel: Dry Bone Bro! How Dare You Cry About Ball Bro's Death! That's It! You Are Grounded (X8) For 2 Weeks! Let's Go Home Right Now! When we get home, You will watch Blue's Clues! Dry Bone Bro: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!Category:Mario Character Videos Category:Grounded Videos Category:Arrested Videos Category:Videos with Note Category:Executed Videos